Avatar Idol
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Just like american Idol but better and with some romance! R'N'R PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU TO READ! Kataang and Maiko. CHAPTER 4 UP! FINALLY MAIKO!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AVATAR IDOL!!! GOT THIS IDEA FROM LIVEVIDEO!!!!**

"WOOT!!! Hey peoples and welcome to the first Avatar idol!!!! I'm Kya Your host!!! Lest ask my best friend who's going first on Avatar Idol!" Kya yelled.

"First up is Katara singing Chemical react!" Emily yelled.

Katara smiled and walked onto the stage, let the song start playing.

"_**You make me feel out of my element,**_

_**Like I'm walking on broken glass.**_

_**Like my worlds spinning in slow motion, and we're moving to fast…….. **_

_**WERE YOU RIGHT WAS I WRONG, WERE YOU WEAK WAS I STRONG! YEAH!**_

_**BOTH OF US BROKEN, CAUGHT IN THE MOMENT! WE LIVE, AND WE LOVE, TILL WE HURT AND WE TRY.**_

_**YEAHHHHH…But the clearing is so unlined……when you looked into my eye's and you say that.**_

_**You can't you close your eye's, why can't you close your eye's."**_

Everyone cheered and screamed, heck people even held up posters saying 'I LOVE YOU, KATARA!!!!'. Katara giggled and Kya walked over.

"Okay people, you heard her and you loved her so if you want to vote for her reply the number 1, you heard….reply the number Katara1!!!" Katara walked off stage after waving a few more times.

"Emily, who's next?!" said Kya looking at her friend. "Next up is Aang singing White and nerdy!!!" Emily yelled.

Aang smiled and walked on stage letting the music start and about to sing.

"_**They see me mowing, my front lawn,**_

_**I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy.**_

_**Think I'm just to white and nerdy,**_

_**Think I'm just to white and nerdy,**_

_**Can't you see I'm white and nerdy,**_

_**Look at me I'm white and nerdy!**_

_**I want to roll with…the gangsters,**_

_**But so far they all think I'm to white and nerdy.**_

_**Think I'm just to white and nerdy,**_

_**Think I'm just to white and nerdy,**_

_**I'm just to white and nerdy,**_

_**Really, really, white and nerdy.**_

_**I'm my first class spirit M.I.T,**_

_**Chess skills,**_

_**I'm a champion at D.M.D."**_

_**(A/N: SORRY BUT THAT'S CALL I CAN CATCH IN THE BEGANING!!!)**_

The crowd cheered and the fan girls fainted, and screamed. Kya walked up to Aang and said, "This is the winner so far!!! If you Vote for Aang reply Aang2 at the end of the show!!" Aang walked off stage and sat next to a very pissed Katara.

"Hey Katara." Aang said smoothly. Katara turned her head away from him in a huff. "What?" said Aang. Katara got up and sat next to Sokka.

"Okayyyyyy….Anyway, Emily who's next!?" Kya yelled. "Toph is up next singing Points Of Authority!!!!!"

Toph walked up on stage the crowd going wild!!! "Thanks ya'll!" Toph yelled to the crowd.

They music started playing and Toph started singing after a while.

"_**Forfeit the game,**_

_**Cause tomorrow,**_

_**You reap what you so.**_

_**You love the way,**_

_**I look at you,**_

_**While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through.**_

_**You take away,**_

_**If I give in.**_

_**My life,**_

_**My pride,**_

_**Is broken.**_

_**You gotta thing your never wrong,**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**You have to act like your someone,**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**You want someone to act like you,**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**You want to share what you've learned.**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**You love the things,**_

_**I say I do,**_

_**The way I hurt myself again to just get back at you.**_

_**You take away,**_

_**When I give in,**_

_**My life,**_

_**My pride,**_

_**Is broken.**_

_**You gat to thing your never wrong,**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**You have to act like your someone,**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**You want someone to act like you,**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**You want to share what you've learned.**_

_**You live what you've learned.**_

_**Forfeit the game,**_

_**Stop the talk show,**_

_**Drop down to what,**_

_**It's your time to know.**_

_**Forfeit the game,**_

_**Stop the talk show,**_

_**Drop down to what,**_

_**It's your time to know."**_

Toph stopped singing and the crowd went wild!! Kya walked up to Toph and raised her hand in the air. "Looks like Toph might win!!! Any way, to vote for Toph, reply Toph3, You heard!!! Just press the review button and type Toph3!!!"

Toph walked off the stage and state next to Katara.

"Emily!! Who's up next?!" Kya yelled. "Zuko's up next singing-" "Dude!! I don't singing!!" Zuko yelled while standing up. "Please Zuko!!!" Kya yelled.

"Maybe last!! I don't know what to sing!!" He yelled back before sitting back down. "Good idea Zuzu!" "Don't call me that!" He yelled.

"Calm down Blue Scar _**(A/N: BLUE SCAR IS A MIX OF BLUE SPIRIT AND SCARFACE!!!)**_!!" Kya yelled back. "Emily, who's next?!" Kya yelled.

"He wishes to remain anonymous, but he is singing Do you Like Waffles?" said Emily. "Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Next is a guy with a bag on his head!" Kya yelled.

Then a guy with a bag on his head entered to stage. The crowd was silent as the music started to play.

"_**Do you like waffles?!**_

_**Yeah we like waffles!**_

_**Do you like pancakes?!**_

_**Yeah we like pancakes!**_

_**Do you like French Toast?!**_

_**Yeah we like French Toast!**_

_**Do do do do!!**_

_**Can't wait to get a mouth full!!!**_

_**Waffles!!**_

_**Waffles!!**_

_**Waffles!!**_

_**Do do do do!!**_

_**Can't wait to get a mouth full!!!**_

_**Do you like waffles?!**_

_**Yeah we like waffles!**_

_**Do you like pancakes?!**_

_**Yeah we like pancakes!**_

_**Do you like French Toast?!**_

_**Yeah we like French Toast!**_

_**Do do do do!!**_

_**Can't wait to get a mouth full!!!"**_

At that last part he ripped the bag off of his head to reveal………………………………..."Sokka!" Katara yelled. Sokka looked at the bag and looked at the crowd……they were cheering!!!!

Sokka smirked when Kya came over. "So, do you like me know?" said Sokka. "Nope, I still like Zuko, he's flaming HOT!!" said Kya.

"Anyways, that's Sokka!!! If you want to vote for him just reply Sokka4!!" Sokka walked off the stage.

"Okay, Emily who's next!?" Kya yelled. "Azula singing-" "This is going to be good." said Kya.

Azula walked up on stage, the crowd cheered only because if they didn't she might fry them.

"_**I pick all my skirts,**_

_**To be a little to sexy.**_

_**Just like all my thug's,**_

_**They always get a bit naughty!**_

_**When I'm out, with my girls,**_

_**I always play a bit BITCHY.**_

_**Can't change the way I am,**_

_**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me.**_

_**I'm the kinda girl for the mic,**_

_**I'm the kinda girl that fantasias,**_

_**I'm the kind that your mom and your dad,**_

_**Are afraid that I'm to bad!**_

_**I may seam unapproachable.**_

_**But that's only to the boy's,**_

_**That don't have a right,**_

_**That makes a girl like me what to hop in the roll.**_

_**I pick all my skirts,**_

_**To be a little to sexy.**_

_**Just like all my thug's,**_

_**They always get a bit naughty!**_

_**When I'm out, with my girls,**_

_**I always play a bit BITCHY.**_

_**Can't change the way I am,**_

_**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me."**_

Azula finished and they crowed……………..cheered!?!?!?! "I love you Azula!!!" A boy yelled from the crowd. Kya approached Azula. "Damn that was good, If you want to vote for Azula reply Azula5!!!!" Azula walked off the stage.

"Emily, who's next?!" Kya yelled. "Next is Ty Lee singing………Barbie girl?" Emily said confused.

Ty Lee walked onto the stage, Boy's screaming her name. They music started and Ty Lee started singing. _**A/N: I WAS LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF WHEN I WROTE THIS!!!! **_

"_**I'm a Barbie girl,**_

_**In the Barbie world…..**_

_**Life is plastic,**_

_**It's fantastic!!**_

_**You can brush my hair,**_

_**Undress me everywhere!!!**_

_**Imagination,**_

_**Life is your creation.**_

_**I'm a Barbie girl,**_

_**In the Barbie world…..**_

_**Life is plastic,**_

_**It's fantastic!!!**_

_**You can brush my hair,**_

_**Undress me everywhere!!!**_

_**Imagination,**_

_**Life is your creation!!!!!"**_

"Okayyy……I think we had enough of that!" Kya yelled while walking up to Ty Lee. "If you want to vote for her, reply TyLee6!!!!" Ty Lee walked off the stage.

"Emily! Who's next?!" Kya yelled. "Their must be some mistake…..Mai singing Paint it Black!!!" Emily yelled. Zuko's eye's widened as he looked at Mai walking up to the stage. The music started playing and she started singing.

"_**I see a red door and I wanted painted Black.**_

_**No colors anymore I want them to turn black.**_

_**I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer cloths!**_

_**I have to turn my head until my darkness goes…**_

_**I see a line of cars and they are painted black.**_

_**With flowers, and my love both never to come back….**_

_**I see people turn their heads and quickly look away.**_

_**Like a new born baby it just happens every day!**_

_**I look inside myself and see my heart is black.**_

_**I see my red door and it's heading into Black.**_

_**Maybe then I'll fade away and I'll have to face the facts.**_

_**It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black."**_

Mai stopped and singing and the crowed went wild. Kya walked up to Mai and yelled, "That was excellent! If you want to vote for Mai reply Mai7!!" Mai walked off the stage and sat next to Zuko.

"What?" said Mai looking at a confused Zuko. "You sing?" He said. "Better then you." she said. "We'll see about that." said Zuko crossing his arms.

"Okay, Emily, who's next!?" Kya yelled. "The last contestant is Zuko singing Numb!!!" Emily yelled. Mai looked at Zuko in shock and Zuko just smirked. "Watch and learn." Zuko said to Mai before getting up and walking on stage. Mai growled then sighed.

When Zuko walked on stage the music started to play.

"_**Tired of being what you want me to be,**_

_**feeling so faithless,**_

_**lost under the surface.**_

_**Don't know what your expecting of me,**_

_**put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**_

_**Every step that I take,**_

_**is another mistake to you.**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can feel you dance,**_

_**So much more away.**_

_**By becoming this,**_

_**all I want to do,**_

_**Is be more like me,**_

_**and be less like you.**_

_**Can't you see that your smothering me,**_

_**holding to tightly,**_

_**afraid to lose control, **_

_**everything that you thought I would be, **_

_**is falling apart right in front of you.**_

_**Every step that I take,**_

_**is another mistake you,**_

_**and every second I waste is more then I can take.**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can feel you dance.**_

_**Become so numb,**_

_**so much more away.**_

_**By becoming this, **_

_**all I want to do,**_

_**is be more like me,**_

_**and be less like you.**_

_**And I know,**_

_**I may end up tore in two.**_

_**But I know, **_

_**You were just like me, **_

_**with someone disappointed in you.**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can feel you dance.**_

_**Become so numb, **_

_**so much more away.**_

_**By becoming this, **_

_**all I want to be,**_

_**is be more like me, **_

_**and be less like you.**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there.**_

_**Tired of being who you want be to be.**_

_**I've become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there.**_

_**Tired of being who you want me to be."**_

Everyone was silent and Mai was wide eyed. "Zuko!!!" The crowd cheered!! Zuko smirked and looked at Kya who was approaching him. Kya kissed him on the cheek and Mai got furious!

"Zuko!!! If you want to vote for him just reply Zuko8!!!! Well, please reply and review on who you voted for!!!!! Bye for know!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Please Vote for your favorite character for singing:

Katara1

Aang2

Toph3

Sokka4

Azula5

TyLee6

Mai7

Zuko8

Please cast your votes!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Votes are in and the polls are closed. Contestants, please come to the stage!" Kya yelled, everyone cheered and clapped then everyone walked onto stage.

"I am sorry to say but you of you are going home today. But s5 of you are staying and going onto the next round!!" Everyone cheered. When everyone went silent Kya started saying the names.

"Katara," Kya started while Katara walked forward. Katara looked down and crossed her fingers. "Your going………………………………...The next round!!" Kya yelled.

Katara looked up and jumped in glee, she went back to her spot.

"Aang," Kya started. Aang walked up and gulped. "Your going to the next round!" Kya yelled! Aang smiled and walked back.

"Toph, your in, too." said Kya smiling. "Sokka," Sokka walked up. "I'm sorry to say this but, your out." said Kya frowning.

They crowd booed and settled down after Sokka left. "Azula, your out too, only one person voted for you." said Kya trying to hide a smirk.

"I bet that person was her father." Zuko said. The crowd cheered when Azula left. "Ty Lee, I'm sorry but your out too." Ty Lee shrugged then cart wheeled off the stage.

"That means Mai and Zuko are in the next round too!!" Kya yelled.

Everyone cheered and they group went off of the stage to the couch where they wait till it's their turn.

"First up is Zuko, the one that got the most votes and he's singing Welcome to the Black Parade!" Emily yelled.

Zuko's mouth opened, he didn't like that song and didn't tell them that he was singing it, but, it's either he sings or, he loses, and he wants to win to impress Mai, a lot!!!

Zuko gulped and got up, _REMEMBER THE WORDS OF THE SONG!!! REMEMBER……..THE…………..WORDS………..OF……………………….THE……………..SONG!!! _The music started playing and Zuko started singing.

"_**When I was,**_

_**A young boy, **_

_**My father,**_

_**Took me into the city,**_

_**To see a marching band.**_

_**He said son when,**_

_**You grow up,**_

_**Would you be,**_

_**The savior of the broken,**_

_**The beaten and the damned.**_

_**He said,**_

_**Will you,**_

_**Defeat them,**_

_**Those demonds,**_

_**And all the non believers,**_

_**The plans that they have made.**_

_**Because, **_

_**One day,**_

_**I'll leave you,**_

_**A phantom,**_

_**To lead you in the summer,**_

_**To join the black parade."**_

Zuko gulped and let the music go until he sings again.

"_**When I was,**_

_**A young boy,**_

_**My father,**_

_**Took me into the city,**_

_**To see a marching band!**_

_**He said son when,**_

_**You grow up,**_

_**Would you be,**_

_**The savior of the broken,**_

_**The beaten and the damned!"**_

He was trying to remember the lyrics to the next time he sings but couldn't. He looked over at Mai who was just sitting their, doing nothing, like…..always. Then it hit him!!!

"_**Some times I get the feeling,**_

_**She's watching over me,**_

_**And other times I feel like I should go."**_

Mai and everyone else, except Toph, stared at Zuko amazed that he even knew the rest of the song.

"_**And when your gone we want you all to know!!**_

_**We'll carry on,**_

_**We'll carrrrrrry on.**_

_**And all your sitacom believe me,**_

_**Your memory.**_

_**We'll carry onnn!**_

_**We'll carrrrrrry on!**_

_**A women sends you hating,**_

_**From decimated dreams.**_

_**Your misery and hate will kill us all!**_

_**So paint it black and take it back,**_

_**Lets shout out loud and clear!**_

_**We fire till the end, **_

_**We here the call!**_

_**To carrry on!**_

_**We'll carrrrrrry on!**_

_**And all your sitacom believe me,**_

_**Your memory.**_

_**We'll carry onnn!**_

_**We'll carrrrrrry on!"**_

Zuko stopped and every clapped and cheered. Zuko sighed in relief then smiled, in the corner of his eye he saw Mai staring at him.

Kya smiled and walked up to Zuko. "Well, if you want to vote for Zuko reply Zuko1!!!"

Zuko walked back over to his seat and smirked at Mai. Mai growledand looked away.

"Next up is Mai singing Poor Unfortunate Souls!!" Emily yelled.

"That sounds like something Azula would sing, but whatever." said Zuko.

Mai walked up to the stage and the music started playing.

"_**I know that the past been kinda nasty,**_

_**They were getting when they called kinda strange,**_

_**But you find in now in days,**_

_**I had it all my ways,**_

_**Forget about the light I made a change!**_

_**I unfortunately know a little secret." **_

Mai said while glaring at Zuko, Zuko just looked confused as why she was mad at her. Then it hit him, the kiss on the cheek yesterday from Kya. He slapped his forehead and looked back at the singing Mai.

"_**Poor Unfortunate Souls!**_

_**In pain,**_

_**In need!**_

_That really does sound like something Azula would sing, _Zuko thought.

"_**Those Poor Unfortunate Souls,**_

_**So sad,**_

_**So true.**_

_**Yes I do!"**_

Mai finished the short version of the song and smirked. Zuko gritted his teeth. They like her better then him?! What an outrage.

"Well if you want to vote for Mai just reply Mai2!!!" Mai walked back to her seat and sat down.

She looked at Zuko from the corner of her eye and saw him, literally, steaming. Mai smirked at looked back at the crowd.

"Since everyone who's left got 2 votes each. We're going to do it random. So next it Toph singing Teenagers!" Emily yelled.

Toph walked on stage and started singing after a few second of the music going.

"_**Their gonna clean up your looks,**_

_**With all the lies in the books,**_

_**To make a citizen out of you.**_

_**Because they sleep with a gun,**_

_**And keep an eye on you son,**_

_**So they can watch all the things you do.**_

_**Because if drugs never work,**_

_**Their gonna give you a smirk,**_

'_**Cause they got methods of keeping you clean.**_

_**They gonna rip off your head,**_

_**Your aspiration to shred,**_

_**Another cog in the murder machine!**_

_**They..say..now!**_

_**Teenagers scare,**_

_**The living shit out of me!**_

_**They could care less,**_

_**As long as somebody bleeds!**_

_**So darken your close,**_

_**I'll strike a finely pose!**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone,**_

_**But not me!**_

_**They boy's and girls in the click,**_

_**The awful names in the stick,**_

_**Your never going to fit in much kid.**_

_**But if you traveled and hurt,**_

_**What you got under your shirt,**_

_**Will make them pay for the things that they did!**_

_**They say now!**_

_**Teenagers scare!**_

_**The living Shit out of me!**_

_**They could care less,**_

_**As long as somebody bleeds!**_

_**So darken your close,**_

_**I'll strike a finely pose!**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone,**_

_**But not me!"**_

Toph, laughed at the end of that, she loved making fun of teenagers, even if she is one.

They crowd cheered and clapped until Kya finally spoke, "Wow, looks like Toph might be in the lead for this round. If you want to vote for Toph reply, Toph3!!!" Kya yelled.

Toph walked back to her seat ad sighed.

"Katara's next singing Always Breaking My Heart!" Emily yelled. Aang groaned, he loved that song and he really loved it when she sang it. Aang sighed and looked at Katara smirk at him.

"It's not nice to cheat." said Aang crossing his arms. "It's not nice to steal the limelight." said Katara before she got up and walked to the stage.

"

So when you need me in the middle of the night  
I won't be there cos  
You're always breaking my heart  
You're always breaking my heart  
You always tear it apart  
Yeah oh yeah

So cross yourself now  
Get down on your knees and pray  
But no powers from heaven  
Could ever take the darkness away  
I tried climbing the walls  
But you built them too tall  
So its time I walk away now

And when you call me in the middle of the night  
Theres noone there cos  
You're always breaking my heart  
You're always breaking my heart  
You always tear it apart  
Yeah oh yeah

Reach out a hand to hold  
Inside when the distance calls  
Two hearts into their phase  
Remember that first embrace  
But I, can't worry, anymore

Katara finished and Aang couldn't even remember what song he was suppose to sing, that was the best he ever heard you sing before!!!

Everyone cheered even the people who were sitting next to him. _I need to find a better song that then, WAIT! WHAT SONG AM I SINGING!? Ummm how about----_

"Okay, if you want to vote for Katara, reply Katara4!!! Emily who's next?" said Kya as Katara walked back to her seat.

"Beat that." said Katara before she sat next to Aang. "Gladly." said Aang smirking. He new the perfect song that would make her melt, literally.

"Okay, next is Aang singing-" Emily was cut off by Aang on stage and telling her he changed his song. Emily nodded and Aang ran back to his seat.

"It seems we have a change of songs for Aang, Aang is not going to singing At the Beginning." said Emily.

Katara, sadly, never think she heard of the song but decided to listen anyway.

Aang walked on stage and the music started playing.

"_**We were strangers,**_

_**Starting out on a journey.**_

_**Never dreamed,**_

_**What we would have to go through.**_

_**No here we are,**_

_**A subtle understand,**_

_**At the beginning with you."**_

Aang started walking around the stage, while Katara and everyone else next to her stared wide eyed at this song, it was like a love song but he was singing it to people instead of Katara.

Katara got jealous immediately, but the song calmed her down.

"_**No one told ME,**_

_**I was going to find you.**_

_**Unexpected,**_

_**What you did to my heart.**_

_**When I lost hope,**_

_**You were there to remind me, **_

_**This is a starrrrrrtttt! **_

_**And LIFE!**_

_**Is a road I want to keep going!**_

_**LOVE!**_

_**It's a river I want to keep flowing!**_

_**LIFE!**_

_**Is a road,**_

_**Now and forever,**_

_**On our wonderful journey!**_

_**I'll be their when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be their when the storm is through,**_

_**In the end I want to be standing,**_

_**At the beginning with yoooouuu.**_

_**We were strangers,**_

_**On a crazy adventure.**_

_**Never dreaming,**_

_**How our dreams would come true.**_

_**How here we stand, **_

_**On a field of future.**_

_**At the beginning with yoooouuu.**_

_**And LIFE!**_

_**Is a road I want to keep going!**_

_**LOVE!**_

_**It's a river I want to keep flowing!**_

_**LIFE!**_

_**Is a road,**_

_**Now and forever,**_

_**Wonderful journey!**_

_**I'll be their when the world stops turning,**_

_**I'll be their when the storm is through,**_

_**In the end I want to be standing,**_

_**At the beginning,**_

_**With yoooouuu."**_

Aang at the end acts dentally said, "I love you, Katara." at the end. A froze and so did everyone except the crowd that was cheering. Katara looked at Aang, a tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked away.

"Okay, you hear the contestants, now vote for them, if you vote for Aang, just reply Aang5!!! See you next round!!" Kya yelled. Show ain't over, scroll down more!!!!

-----------------------------

**I was going to end it here but I thought I should but a little bit more for a bonus.**

-----------------------------

Aang and Katara were the last one's at the Avatar idol place after everyone left, except them.

"Aang?" Katara said while walking to Aang who was sitting on the other side of the room they were in.

Aang looked up, but then looked down. "Can I talk to you?" said Katara sitting next to him on the floor.

"Their nothing to talk about, I said what I needed to say." said Aang turning his head away.

"But you didn't let me say anything." said Katara placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head to face her.

Katara kissed Aang lightly on the lips but Aang kissed. But what they didn't know is that Sokka and Toph got worried that Katara and Aang didn't come back yet so went back to Avatar Idol to look for them

-----

"Aang! Katara!" Sokka yelled. "You feel anything Toph?" said Sokka. "About me and you no," "Not about us! Aang and Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"Calm down snoozels, their over in that room." said Toph pointing to a door.

Sokka walked to the door and opened to see his greatest fear!!!

"Aang! Katara!" Sokka yelled angrily. Katara push Aang off of her and looked at Sokka.

"Ummmm….hehe…..Hi?" said Katara putting on a fake smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

**I BET YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Avatar idol, bla, bla, bla...Anyways, we have some bad news. Mai and Toph won't continue to the next round...They're out while everyone else is in...Sorry girls." said Kya. "FINALLY! I'm out of here!" Mai said while walking to Azula and Ty Lee who were sitting in the crowd. Toph just walked off the stage.

Zuko was kinda sad but pushed it aside, he had to win...just for kicks. "Anyway's. Aang, Katara and Zuko, please take your seats...We will began shortly." said Kya before walking to Emily.

Kya whispered something to Emily and Emily nodded. Emily said, "Okay, Zuko is going first and he will be singing..." _PLEASE SAY THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES!!!_ _PLEASE SAY THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES!! _Zuko thought. "Thanks for the memories!" Emily yelled.

Zuko sighed in relief and walked on stage, letting the music play when he was ready.

"_**I'm gonna make you bend and break,**_

_**say your prayers and let the good times role.**_

_**In case god doesn't show.**_

_**let the good times role,**_

_**let the good times role**_.

_**And I want these words to make things right,**_

_**but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.**_

_**Who does he think he is?**_

_**If it's the worst you got,**_

_**but put your fingers back to kin.**_

_**ONE NIGHT AND ONE MORE TIME!**_

_**THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES,**_

_**EVEN THOUGH THEY WEREN'T SO GREAT,**_

_**She taste like you only sweeter.**_

_**ONE NIGHT AND ONE MORE TIME!**_

_**THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES,**_

_**THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES,**_

_**See,**_

_**She taste like you only sweeter."**_

Zuko finished the song and everyone cheered except Azula. Mai just clapped ever single 5 seconds. Zuko walked off stage. "If you want to vote for Zuko just reply Zuko! Emily, who's next?!" Kya yelled.

"Next it Aang singing...Noots!" The crowd cheered and the fan girls fainted.

The music started playing and Aang started singing.

"_**Today,**_

_**It's to late,**_

_**how long do we have to wait.**_

_**Oh no,**_

_**I think she know's.**_

_**Thanks why I can't let go.**_

_**I feel the burning inside,**_

_**a feeling that no one should know.**_

_**This could be so good again,**_

_**I wait until then.**_

_**I wait here till then.**_

_**NO APOLOGIES!**_

_**I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BE SO EASILY DECEIVED,**_

_**NOW I'LL JUST HANG MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**As I walk with the Dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'll just hang my head!"**_

Aang finished and the crowed, except Azula and Mai, cheered, including Katara. Katara smiled then Aang walked back. "If you want to vote for Aang, just reply Aang!"

Kya walked over to Emily. "Katara's next singing...HEAD LOCK!" Emily yelled.Katara whiled up on stage the crowed cheering and some boy's screaming her name like a little girl. Katara started singing when the music started.

"_**Just unfiguring,**_

_**screen of scenery,**_

_**that's where it's bringing it all back again.**_

_**Great adventures,**_

_**vises and condensation,**_

_**I'm going outside to take it all in.**_

_**It to late to start with your heart in a headlock,**_

_**I don't believe any of it.**_

_**It to late to start with your heart in a headlock,**_

_**you know your better then this.**_

_**Where a different pair,**_

_**something at a stand,**_

_**throw a stranger and unexpected smile.**_

_**With big intentions,**_

_**still posted at your station,**_

_**always on about, **_

_**the day it should have flown.**_

_**IT'S TO LATE TO START WITH YOUR HEART IN A HEAD LOCK,**_

_**I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF IT!**_

_**IT'S TO LATE TO START WITH YOUR HEART IN A HEAD LOCK,**_

_**YOU KNOW YOUR BETTER THEN THIS!**_

_**IT'S TO LATE TO START WITH YOUR HEART IN A HEAD LOCK,**_

_**I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF IT!**_

_**IT'S TO LATE TO START WITH YOUR HEART IN A HEAD LOCK,**_

_**YOU KNOW YOUR BETTER THEN THIS!"**_

Katara stopped singing and the crowed cheered, including Aang and Zuko. Katara walked off stage and sat next to a wide eye's Aang. "Well, if you want to vote for Katara, just reply Katara! Thanks for watching or reading...Thanks anyways!!! PLEASE REPLY Zuko, Aang, or Katara!!! Thanks again! Bye for now!!!!" Kya yelled.

Katara, Aang, and Zuko were the last one's at the stage. Zuko sighed while Aang was sitting next to him and they were just staring at the wall. Katara was just walking around, just worrying of she'll make it or not.

Katara fell to her knees and sighed. "I can't do it." she whispered. What she didn't know it that the boys heard her. "Katara, you're a better singer then Zuko..." "Hey!" "I'm sure you'll make it." said Aang without looking at her.

Katara looked over the boy's. "Your comparing my singing to Zuko's...thanks Aang." Katara said sarcastically. "NP." said Aang. Zuko and Katara started to laugh. Katara got up and walked over behind Aang. She hugged Aang from behind and rested her head on the top of his black haired one.

"You know, I like your hair." said Katara smirking. "Really? I hate it, it makes me look like Zuko." said Aang crossing his arms. "It makes you look more like a man, instead of a child." said Katara playing around with his hair.

"Will you two please get a room?!" Zuko yelled. "Your just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." said Katara while smirking. Zuko opened his mouth then closed it and growled. "Why don't you ask Mai?" said Aang.

"I don't like her." said Zuko looking away. Katara and Aang looked at each other then smirked. "Well, I'm going home before Sokka comes here wondering if I'm making out with Aang." said Katara while walking out with Aang.

--------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------

Katara nodded to Mai who went into the room they just came out of. She closed the door behind her and looked at Zuko who's back-of-his-chair was facing her.

Mai walked up to him slowly trying to not make any nosie. "Zuko?" Mai said when she was close enough. Zuko jumped and fell out of his chair.

Mai just sighed. "You're a better actor then you are a person." said Mai crossing her arms. "What do you want?" said Zuko getting up. "Look, I just wanted to say good luck in the next round and...I hope you win." said Mai trying to put on a smile.

Zuko stepped back a bit. "Are you trying to kill me?" said Zuko pointing a finger at her. "I'm not going to kill you, because if I was, you would be dead by now." said Mai while taking out a dagger and spinning it in her hand.

"Then why are you here?" said Zuko crossing his arms. Mai put the dagger back and looked at him. She walked to him and lightly pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and opened the door, "Good luck tomorrow." she said before closing the door leaving a very dreamily Zuko there.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
